Pokemon warriors
by Vade15
Summary: Please read my fanfiction Pokemon warriors i hope to make many fans and i hope y'all enjoy thank you for your support


7000 years ago there was a war between Arceus and his evil half Necro. Arceus being unable to enter Necro's world Arceus chose 18 warriors and gave 17 of them a plate allowing them to become the greatest of warriors. 1 warrior was chosen to be given Arceus's energy making him the one to lead the others in the fight against Necro.

(As the day begins in the normal kingdom Alyssa was looking for Ryoma at the training ground to notify him of the meeting to be held at the council)

"Ryoma you need to hurry, the meeting is about to start and Cosmos will be mad if you're late." said Alyssa

"I'm almost done with my training then I'll leave. Besides he won't do anything, you know how he is." said Ryoma

"You should still try not to stress him out more then he is, you keep on and you won't be on the council."

"I'll still be a candidate regardless. Don't over exaggerate Alyssa."

"Whatever you say. Don't blame me if they choose someone else."

"And here I thought you were supposed to be an honorable and wise samurai... But, I guess not."(Alyssa begins to leave)

"Wait Alyssa! Fine I'll go, just don't think of me that way."

(Alyssa chuckles) Fine let's go get ready!"

"Phew, I really want to impress her... I can't continue acting like an idiot or she won't like me!" Ryoma thought.

(While Ryoma and Alyssa gets ready for the meeting other kingdoms are getting ready as well)

(Electric kingdom)

"Man I hope I'm the fifth choice to be on the council"said Ulrich

"To no offense Lord Ulrich I don't think you are capable for the council" said Isaac

"Whaaat!! I'm definitely capable I've been doing my training every day and I went from making D's to C's and sometimes B's in tutoring"

"That may be true but the council requires more serious decisions to enforce the laws and you're not exactly the most serious person my Lord"

"Man Isaac you can be to serious though maybe you should join the council"

"(Isaac chuckles) I couldn't I'm simply not powerful enough"

"AND I AM" Ulrich shouts

"Very well believe want you want to I suppose"

"You're also a jerk to Isaac I'm gonna go train"

"Very well I'll call you if they choose you as the fifth member" Isaac says sarcasticly

"I swear Isaac..."

(Grass kingdom)

"Saizo isn't today the election for the councils fifth member" said Kaze

"Yes sir it is" said Saizo

"Very well let's make sure they choose correctly"

"Sir why don't you become the fifth member"

"I have no interest in being a member besides the law doesn't matter to us anyway"

"Of course sir"

(Dark kingdom)

"Kizuato is everything prepared for the meeting" said Karma

"All preparations are almost ready then it'll be time to go Lord Karma"

"Very well, but we need to hurry it up as a candidate I cannot be late"

"Truly think you'll get it sir"

"That's not up to me to decide it's Cosmos's decision"

"True but I'm quite confident you'll be the fifth"

"So am I but there are other amazing candidates"

"None is as amazing as you sir"

"Thank you, Kizuato"

(At the council)

"Do you think you'll be the fifth seat" said Sophia while walking with Xander

"That all depends on if I've impressed the council members or not if not then I'll just have to work harder" said Xander

"Well I'm sure you did after all you're the most impressive man I know"

"Thank you, Sophia but that's an over exaggeration"

"No it's no-, Owe look where you're goi-, OH Mr. Glacier I'm so sorry sir"

"It's fine Sophia" Glacier said with a smile

"Hello Glacier it's always a pleasure"

"Thank you, Xander by the way you know where Karma and Ryoma is"

"No I do not in fact I haven't seen Kaze or Ulrich either"

"Hopefully they know if they don't make it none of them will be chose-"

"It doesn't matter Xander will be the fifth I just know it" Sophia said interrupting

"Sophia I appreciate your comment but don't interrupt Master Glacier like that" said Xander

"It's ok Xander I like Sophia's enthusiasm however Sophia while Xander is skilled and has the best control of the flames in his family there are other candidate's that are just as skilled after all I trained a majority of them though Xander is my favorite, so I do hope it's him"

"Thank you matter Glacier"

"Lord Glacier Lord Xander the meeting is about to start please go to the council room" said a guard

"Very well thank you" said Glacier

"Hopefully the others make it in time"Xander thought

(Outside the council)

"We're here sir" said Saizo

"Yes now let's get this over with I have more important things to attend to" said Kaze

"HEEYYY KAZE WAIT FOR ME" yelled Ulrich

(Oh no not right now, I'm already annoyed enough with this meeting) Kaze thought

"Yo Kaze let's go in together"

"Ulrich please don't yell so loud I have a lot on my mind at the moment"

"Aww Kaze you're too serious just like Isaac over here"

"Ulrich please stop commenting on how serious I am"said Isaac

"But it's true being to serious is boring anyways kaz-" "wait where did he go"

"He went in we better hurry to Ulrich, or we'll be late"

"Oh no I can miss my spotlight I'll definitely be the fifth seat"

"Whatever you say my Lord"

(In the council meeting)

"Alright the meeting shall start"said Cosmos

"But Cosmos not everyone is here yet"said Ulrich

"Ulrich please say Lord Cosmos" Isaac whispers

"Whatever"

"Ulrich while I appreciate your concern about the others the meeting must start no matter who isn't here"said Cosmos

"Fine"Ulrich said annoyed

(Doors open)

"Sorry I'm late" Karma said walking in

"That makes everyone except for Ryoma" said Drake

"Oh no Ryoma hurry up" Illumi thought

"I know Drake ugh alright than let's start everyone here make a statement and convince us on why you should be the fifth seat first well start with Glacier's recommendation Xander"

"Thank you Cosmos first I would like to say that I have been improving through training with Glacier and my studies has improved as well I'm making A's and S's also I believe I would help enforce better laws and help to make the kingdoms fair and safer"

"Thank you, Xander next is Kaze"

"I apologize Cosmos but I have no interest in being a council member please choose someone else"

"Very well then next will be Kerra"

"Well Cosmos but while I would want to be on the council I know I'm not fit for it because I'm not a rule maker so someone else is better off for the position"

"Fine then next will be Lynsect"

"Well as the strategist of the combine kingdoms I believe my intelligence would be a great asset to the council as a member, choose me if you do wish an if not choose what you feel is right"

"Thank you, Lynsect next is Koro"

"Koro please make a statement"

"I have no interest in this I'm gone" Koro said walking away

"As expected Koro doesn't care"said Kerra giggling

"Quiet Kerra he just doesn't find the use in being on the council like me" said Kaze

"You don't tell me to be quiet unless you want your soul taken"

"Try it"

"Now stop you know what we do when there's an argument you can fight in a fair match if needed otherwise stop the argument" said Cosmos

"No need for that I'll leave" said Kaze walking away

"Hmph good riddance"

"I hope Kaze is ok once I am done with this meeting me and him should apart maybe that'll cheer him up but first I'll have to get the fifth seat"Ulrich thought

"This is going well Cosmos"Drake commented

"Ugh Ryoma's late and now this"Cosmos thought

"Let's go on next is Drake's recommendation Karma please make your statement"

"Yes sir Cosmos I believe that there are many capable people here for the fifth seat. However I also believe that in order to be on the council you don't only need to be skilled smart and powerful but also experienced in battle and politics which I have knowledge in both and I have commanded the most armies allowing me to have more experience which is why I believe I should have the position but even so I'll stand by whatever decision you choose"

"Hmm thank you for your statement Karma now the next one would be Gale"

"Thank you however while I want to be on the council I have to kindly refuse I have problems in my kingdom to take care of first my apologies"

"That's fine Gale after this meeting we will help you with your affairs"

"Thank you Cosmos"

"Next will be Illumi's recommendation Regi"

"Well I believe that as the head of the United kingdoms defense I would make a great member being able to know all of our weaknesses and help improve them"

"Nice statement Regi next shall be Ulrich"

"Well Cosmos I believe this election and statement's are a waste of time. I'm the obvious choice for the fifth member I've done most of the improving and I bet I would make the UK a way more interesting place because it's so boring here"

"Umm interesting statement Ulrich... well next is Hisoka"

"Well making me a member would increase the strength of our army's because I could train others more making them stronger (maybe strong enough to fight me) so that is my belief"

"Good point Hisoka next is Terf"

"Sorry Cosmos but both me and my sister Emblem agreed that if both of us can't be on the council then we have no interest in it"

"Understandable very well I believe that laken said he couldn't maker it he had something come up so that is everyone so all of you please leave and allow us to talk and come up with a decision"

(Outside)

"Ulrich where are you going"said Isaac

"I gotta go challenge Kaze to a match"

"Don't you think he's tired of you asking him every time y'all see each other to fight in a match and aren't you tired of losing each time"

"Nah he loves it and besides I don't lose everyone Isaac just when I accidently go full speed"

"You do that everytime Ulrich that's why you lose you become predictable and someone like Kaze takes advantage of that"

"This time is different I'm gonna win tell me when they choose me for the fifth seat alright bye"

"But Ulrich... (He never learns)"

"Ar-are we late seriously" Ryoma said

"You are I'm sorry Ryoma"said Karma

"See what happens when you don't listen Ryoma"said Alyssa angrily

"I'm sorry Alyssa (man she's gonna hate me now I'll have to make it up to her)"

"It doesn't matter besides Cosmos will kill you for it so I don't have to worry"

"Aahhh you're right how am I gonna explain this to him I'm only late because I was helping the villagers on my way here"

"Yeah then you had to go and accept the banquet reward making us late your so dumb sometimes Ryoma"

"Please don't say that Alyssa"Ryoma said pouting

"Please cheer up Ryoma I'm sure it'll all work out besides Cosmos didn't seem to annoyed"said Karma

"Thank you, Karma"said Ryoma hugging Karma

"Please Ryoma just making a friend feel better"Karma said nervously

"Well you're definitely nicer then some people"Ryoma said looking at Alyssa

"Hmph!!"

"I'm sorry Alyssa don't be mad"

"I'm not mad now off you'll excuse me I'm gonna go back to the kingdom while your stay here and explain yourself to Cosmos"

"Y-yes ma'am"

"By the way I hope you get severely punished"Alyssa said giggling

"Please don't say that Alyssa forgive me"

"Bye and good luck"

"Alyssa!!!"(She's definitely mad she's gonna hate me forever) Ryoma thought while heartbroken

(Bonus Kaze vs Ulrich)

(Where is he) Ulrich thought looking for Kaze

"KAZE"

"What do you want Ulrich"said Kaze

"Whoa Kaze don't just sneak up on me"

"You're the one who called me so I came and for what purpose did you yell my name"

"I wanna spar"

"Again Ulrich you're not gonna win you're too predictable"

"No I'm not I'll prove it so fight me"

"Fine"

"Yes"

"Come at me whenever you're ready"

"Get ready Kaze" (Ulrich runs electricity through his body increasing his speed and agility)

"You always start of with that technique as usual and no matter how many times you cut me with you're sword I can regenerate"

"Just watch"said Ulrich

(He'll start with his straight line as usual it's his favorite move) Kaze thought

"Thunderbolt"

"Wha- ahh(he started with thunderbolt)" Kaze said grinning

(Now time for my next move while he's paralyzed) (Ulrich thought while drawing his sword and jumping into the air in fusing his sword with a great amount of electricity)

"Take this Kaze my new move Thor's judgment"(Ulrich slashes his sword down electricity is released in a giant electric slash)

(Well looks like Ulrich has finally matured a little at least) thought Kaze

(Once the electricity hit the ground it bursted out electrifying everything in the area)

"That should've did it no way Kaze could go through that and be completely undamaged"

"Well Ulrich"

"What"

"You finally got me for once that makes me happy maybe I can finally be serious against you this will be fun"

"B-but you only have one arm and are damaged you can't possibly best me Kaze we need to get you to a doctor"

"No need (Kaze said while growing his arm back) instant regeneration remember"

"But you can only regenerate limbs you can't heal actual wounds"

(As Kaze grins he brings out his twin blades and slices himself healing his wounds)

"I never told you my blades abilities you see I can use them to heal wounds"

(What!!! That's gonna make fighting him even harder now)

"Ha Kaze no more holding back then I'm going all out"

"Please do"

(The real fight starts as Kaze and Ulrich clashes hitting swords to sword but Ulrich noticed that each time Kaze inflicted a wound it was more intense then in should be he jumps out of the clashing to see what's going on)

"If you're wondering why your wounds are more intense then they should be it's because of my swords ability"

"But I thought you said it heals wounds"

"That's true but it's also not my sword are able to control the rate cells in the human body grow and die basically when I cut with them I can heal the cells or break them down"

"Kaze I can't believe how much better you are then me I take pride in my abilities and I've always enjoyed sparring with you but you always seem to be one step ahead of me but that doesn't mean I won't best you I will take you down"

"I look forward to it Ulrich"

(As the 2 warriors emotions intensifies they draw out all of the remaining energy for one last attack)

"This is it Kaze I'll win"

"We'll see Ulrich"

(Both of them clash with the strongest move)

(Ulrich) "Thor's straight line"

(Kaze) "Death sentence"

(As the battle ends Ulrich faints with a wound inflicted on his chest and Kaze with his left leg and right arm sliced off)

"Arghh I'm so glad I can regenerate but man that was his best move yet"

(Normally his straight line is just him increasing his speed and instantly slicing everything in front of him but this time he did 5 slices in one moment but it only looked like it was just one I got lucky and dodged 3 of them)

"You're getting better Ulrich better heal you though sorry for using that move (Kaze said while healing him) you just got me really excited though I held back if I didn't you would be dead my death sentence inflicts a deep wound and starts breaking down cells until it reaches the heart but I made it to where it stopped at the chest"

"There you're all healed up"(he's definitely getting stronger unlike me he's gotten way better I need to train more so I don't fall behind) "Ulrich you said that I was always better then you it's not true I never once thought of you then anything less but an equal now heal up and rest get better so we can fight again (Kaze leaves as Isaac shows up and carries Ulrich home)


End file.
